


A Snapshot of Lily's Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Character Death, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lily drabble, because I loved her and we hardly know anything about her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snapshot of Lily's Life

Lily was only 3 months old when her mother died. An accident.

She was 8 when her father left. He dropped her off with her mother’s sister. It was the nicest thing he would ever do for her.

Aunt Sarah ran a flower nursery out of the home she’d inherited from her parents. She had a green thumb; a gift for nurturing and encouraging life. She taught Lily how to grow her namesakes, her mother’s favorite flower.

Aunt Sarah met Uncle Dave when Lily was 12. He had come to the nursery one day to get flowers for his mother, and kept coming back to see Sarah. He would stay and play with Lily while Sarah helped customers, or assist with planting seeds. He learned enough to be a help after they got married, and so the family stayed in the flower business.

Lily was 16 when Sarah and Dave welcomed their son, Ian. She doted on that little boy, so happy to be a big sister. Weekends spent babysitting weren’t cause for resentment, not when they were filled with laughter and cartoons and games of chase.

Lily went to college at the age of 18. The local community college was only an hour away, so she lived at home. 

Lily met Caroline when she was 19. She worked in the college library in the afternoons, and Lily asked her for help while doing research for a paper. Caroline had brown hair and green eyes and an easy smile. Lily fell in love. 6 months later they moved in together.

Felix the cat joined their family when Lily was 20. He was an old grump they adopted from the shelter. Caroline doted on him. Lily thought she’d be giving them a trial run for a baby.

When Lily turned 21, Caroline surprised her with a romantic dinner. They went out to their favorite restaurant and drank a bottle of expensive wine. When they got home, Caroline gave her a present. It was a long chain necklace. Caroline apologized that it wasn’t diamonds or something equally expensive. Lily responded with a kiss. Then a dozen kisses pressed into her skin, a promise for their future.

Lily was 22 when a kiss stopped being something that spread love. When a hand was not longer used to comfort. Lily loved to feel skin on skin. She always longed to hold Caroline’s hand, stroke her hair, caress her hips. They were walking home from the movie theater when Lily reached out for Caroline’s hand, and Caroline collapsed to the ground. She realized she was the cause of Caroline’s death when a nurse in the hospital died after touching her hand. She was wearing shorts when Felix rubbed against her leg and died. She couldn’t risk being out in the world. She couldn’t risk being around Aunt Sarah, Uncle Dave, or Ian. She told them to stay away. They came by the apartment, but she wouldn’t open the door. They thought she was grieving. She was.

She was 23 when she found herself transported to Cold Oak, South Dakota. It was there that she discovered her “ability” was a gift from a demon. She didn’t need someone to tell her that what she could do was evil.

Lily didn’t make it to 24.


End file.
